Network shared access may refer to a behavior of Internet surfing, where a plurality of user terminals may share a public network Internet Protocol (IP) through Network Address Translation (NAT), HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP) and so on.
At present, Internet broadband access service may mainly adopt a manner of duration-based charging instead of a manner of traffic-based charging. Different Internet access manners may differ greatly in consumption of bandwidth resources, and thus different fees may be charged. However, at present it may be difficult to directly detect that how many user terminals within a local area network share an IP address, which may cause enormous income loss to operators.
A method of detecting shared access may mainly include a method of analyzing an HTTP packet header. According to the method, the number of user terminals sharing Internet may be determined by analyzing the number of operating system versions and browser versions in a User-Agent field of an HTTP protocol request packet.
However, current user terminal operating system versions may be centralized, for example, most of operating systems may be Windows operating system. This may cause a misjudgement that there is not Internet sharing for an IP when a plurality of user terminals use a same operating system to share access to the IP for Internet surfing.
Furthermore, browsers with different versions may be installed on a user terminal. If an existence of shared access is directly determined according to a detection result that there are a plurality of browser versions, a misjudgement may also be caused when a user terminal uses browsers with a plurality of versions for Internet surfing.